


Hideout

by mxchiko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Kidnapping, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxchiko/pseuds/mxchiko
Summary: After faking his death, Madara decided to kidnap Hashirama's daughter.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Hideout

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be honest, it's what's not the idea i've come up first, it's actually totally different.

When it came to Madara, the daughter of the first hokage was just like her father. When she was a kid, before her bedtime, he tell her stories about the past, about his friendship with Madara, about the struggles and the peace both clan decided to make. 

"To me, madara was a gift from the divine", and he wasn't wrong. 

No matter how many times he tried to destroy the village, harms her father, she couldn't hated him. From the first time she met him in her childhood, she knew he was the most splendid man in this land. From his gorgeous features to his tough personality, she felt her heart melted every time he would come to visit her father for business.  
She wasn't authorized to freely walk around the town, her mother was too protective and her uncle was still mefiant of the uchiha clan, and with the fact their leader leave the village and came back a numerous times to fighted her father wasn't really helping.  
But this time, she did not listen to the orders they gave her. Racing through the streets of the city, the voice of her uncle resonated in her head.

«Your father went to fight Madara»

That's all. The only thing they allowed her to know. And right now, she was running desperately, out of breath and not even knowing where to go. She was trying to thinks where they could be. Knowing her father, she knowed he would never allowed Konoha and his people to be harmed.   
As she entered the forest, she noticed that no sounds could be perceived. No loud crash or screams, nothing. If the fight was over, that could only mean one thing; one of them was dead. Tears started to formed in her eyes as she tried her best to not tumbled, her blurry eyes capturing a red glow in the obscure forest. And suddenly, she couldn't keep her eyes open, a sensation of tiredness envelopping her mind and body. She felt her body hit the ground before passing out.

The unpleasant feeling of a cold surface was enough to wake her mind. She slowly opened her eyes, only for her vision to be meet with a feeble source of light coming from some torch. Grunting, she tried to straighten on her knees but quickly noticed her arms and ankles were bound. Oddly, the ropes weren't too tight. Not too loose but they weren't hurting her. She wiggled, trying to see if she could free herself or at least break the rope by rubbing it on the hard stone. 

"Finally awake." 

She froze, stopping her movements when she recognized the voice behind her. Turning her head in horror, the first thing that welcome her was his red eyes. Her body started to tremble in anxiety, in fear of what he's gonna do with her. Is he gonna kill her ? Take her in hostage to blackmail her clan ? So many questions running through her head that she didn't notice him grabbing a kunai.  
Slowly approaching her, he brought the blade on the rope, slicing it in one move. She looked at him, her face showing concern and shock at his action.

"Why are you scared ?" The tone in his voice seeming more annoyed than reassuring.

Fighting him would be useless, she didn't even have inherited the powers from both of her parents. The only thing she could do was to wait for her fate. Seeing the fear in her eyes, he bring his hand to her face, his thumb caressing delicately her cheek.

"Don't be so scared, love." His low voice echoing in her body "Do you think i would hurt someone important to me ?"

The surprise from his words made her eyes widened, as she tried to formulate a phrase but the words got stuck in her throat.

"I've got an offer for you." He tell to her softly "What about becoming my wife ?"

Not giving her time to respond, he continued.

"You didn't deserve a family who treat you like you're only made to serve their goals." His voice becoming deeper but not menacing "You love me, am i right ? You love because i treat you like the person you are, because i don't try to change you."

He was right. He was totally in the truth. He was the one who defended her against her mother for not having enough grace for a women. He was also the one who standed for her against her uncle because she prefered passing her times wandering in the forest instead of being confined between four walls, inventing whatever jutsus. For many years, she asked herself how her father was able to accept this life. Him, who let her inherit of his bright and joyful personality. But now she understood why he was so excited to meet with Madara whenever the village would have a meeting between all the clans.   
But what her family will think of her ? She was begging to be fucked by the head of Uchiha clan for years. She was desperate to get the attention of the man who losed her last brother by the hands of her uncle. But at the same time, she couldn't stopped the affection she have for him, it only got stronger every time they would meet.   
Madara wasn't a bad man and she wished her mother and uncle would open their eyes to see the truth. 

"I accept." her small voice barely audible.

His lips forming a smirk, he picked her up before laying her on the stone throne. 

"Spread your lips for me."

Shivering at the tone of his voice and with embarrassment, she let her hands trail over her stomach to her lower parts, opening the bottom of her night robe, leaving herself completely bare for him.   
Using both of her index and middle fingers of both hands, she spread her lower lips putting her intimity in display for him.  
Her cheeks were burning from shame but she couldn't stop. That man tried to kill her father, destroy her village and he kidnap her. With all the people who entered in her life, he was the only one she ever feel so close to. Her family was nice, she loved her parents, she like her uncle despite his grumpy personality but theres was something with him she couldn't find in the familial environment.   
Kneeling down before her, she was snaped out of her thoughts when she feeled his clothed fingers in contact with her intimacy. She suppress a moan but the twitch of her hips was enough to tell her she was lying to herself.  
The feeling of the leather on her clit was so different from her own fingers, it was new and felt really good. 

"Please touch me more.." She whimpered.

He let his finger trail at her already dripping hole, collecting her juice on his gloved digit. Bringing him back on her clit, he began to make small circles, gaining breathless whine from her lips. Planting her nails into the palm of her hands, she tried so hard to not moan too loudly.   
Stopping his movements on her sensitive bud, he removed his gloves before placing one finger at her entrance. Locking his crimson eyes with hers, he let his finger penetrate her warm hole. Never leaving her eyes, never missing the reactions on her face, he started pumping his digit in and out. Feeling her getting more relaxed, he added a second finger, beginning to scissor her.   
Her head falling delicately on the side, her lips producing soft moans, it was getting harder to keep the constant visual contact as she wants to close her eyes to enjoy the pleasure he was giving her.   
Pulling out his fingers, he licked them hungrily before spreading her tighs, guiding his mouth on her clit. She gasped as her eyes watch him in surprise sucking on her clit. The tip of his tongue flicking her puffy bud, he thrusted his fingers back into her glistenning hole.  
She tried to grind against his face but the palms of his hands held her down, it was too slow for her liking, she need more.  
Adding a third finger, he began to pumped faster while his tongue weave between her lips.  
A sudden rush of jealousy filled her mind. He was really good at what he was doing, maybe he had experimented this with others woman ? But she never seen him with another woman, Uchiha or from outside, he was always alone. She chased those bad thoughts out of her mind when the heat inside her lower stomach starting to boiled up. 

The way his tongue worked on her engorged clit and his fingers sliding rapidly and deeply were enough for her orgasm to rush over her body as her toes curled and her nails scratched the stone behind her. He licked her leaking juice one last time, making her shake from her still sensitive state.  
With half-lidded eyes, she watched him opening his pants before pulling out his erect cock. She rubbed her thighs together at the sight of his huge cock, standing so proudly against his lower stomach. His balls full and heavy, hanging low, waiting to release his hot semen. She felt the wetness between her legs growing again as she bitted her bottom lip impatiently.

"If you want something, then ask." he said as he started to pump his length.

"Please Madara-sama, do whatever you want with me." she begged. "Please fuck me."

A small laugh passing his lips, he pulled her up by her forearm, obtaining a gasp from her, installing himself on her previous spot.  
Sliding a arm around her waist, he made her straddling him, the tip of his length teasing her clit. Blocking her hands behind her back with his hand, he watched her with amusement as she was trying desperately to get some friction.

"You don't have to use your imagination no more, right ?"

Her eyes snapped open as a rush of humiliation take over her mind, her crying eyes locked with his ones, watching the smug look on his face. So he have seen her. That day he decided to trained with her father and she got a little hot, watching him get all riled up, flexing his muscles. She remembers excusing herself, telling her father that she needs to finish some business, and practically running toward her room to relieve the hotness that was growing between her legs.  
But the thing she was certain is that she locked on her door. She could bet anything on it. So how he knew this ? Did he deliberately watched her pleasure herself way before this night ?

Her lips forming a pout, she knew she must look so miserable and desperate. But she had nothing to lose anymore. Her clan probably wouldn't accept her anymore and honestly she didn't care. The man who made her felt like a normal person, like someone important was willing to welcome her in his life for more than just an acquaintance.

Out of sudden, she surprised him when she broke out of his grip, grasping his shoulder with one hand and using the other to align his cock with her dripping entrance to impaled herself in one move.   
A muffled moan dropped out of her lips while she let her head hit his shoulder. He gritted his teeth at the sudden sensation of his length being enveloped by a delicious tightness. He placed his cold palms on her sides making her shirvering while he lips were occupied on the soft skin of her neck.   
She stayed immobile for a few minutes, enjoying the way his hands were caressing her waist and the movements of his mouth on this so sensitive zone, before moving her hips slowly. Taking a better grasp on his shoulders, she grinded back and forth against him, enjoying the way his thick cock was feeling inside her. If she had know how good it was going to be, to be filled up by the legend of the Uchiha himself, she would have gave up on her honor way sooner.   
She squealed when his teeth break into the skin of her neck, letting some drops of blood dripping before letting his tongue licking up the mess he made.  
She started to bounce on him, his strong grip around her waist helping her to sinked harder and deeper on him. Small tears drawing at the corner of her eyes, she threw her head back while he attached his mouth to her nipple. Her hands leaving their place to find their way in his beautiful hair, tugging on them as he was torturing her breasts.  
His hands trailing down her waist to her ass, he massaged her soft globes while his lips made their way to her mouth, locking her in a ardent kiss.  
Sensing her release coming and her walls tightening, she accelerated her movements, her hands abandoning his hair to pinched her nipples.  
She broke the kiss when the heat filled her body, her head falling backward, a long moan coming out of her throat.   
A pair of red eyes fixing her coming down from her climax, he could feel her juice leaking on him, wetting his thighs. He couldn't believe he found himself such a beauty.

Strong arms encircling her waist, he switched the place, laying her down on the cold stone.  
Her legs locking around his hips, she took his gorgeous face between her hands, admiring the glint in his eyes before guiding his lips to her, kissing him with all the tenderness she has built for him through the years. A smile grew on her lips when she felt the same ardor was given back to her.   
She moaned against his lips when the tip of his cock entered her again, his head dropping in the crook of her neck. His pelvis started to thrust slowly into her again while leaving a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her neck. Moaning lazily at his sudden slow pace, she felt his lips forming a smirk against her skin. Why he was teasing her now ? She needed her climax, she didn't want to play at his little games.  
She couldn't wait more, with the feeling of his throbbing cock caressing her overstimulate hole, she was losing her mind.

"Please.."

Listening to her supplices, he spread her legs to their limit, slamming his dick with such a strength that she wasn't sure he was human. The sound of slapping skin against skin mixing with her lewd moans were echoing against the walls of the cave. He grunted when he feels her nails scratching painfully his broad back, the pain adding more pleasure.  
Her climax growing more and more, she brought her hand down to her intimacy, rubbing her sensitive clit furiously.   
Her eyes rolling back and her mouth hanging out open, the moans spilling from it were impossible to stop. She was sent over the edge for the third time of the night, bringing his face in her chest in her euphoria while throwing her head back.  
Memorizing the pleasure on her face, he groaned deeply when he felt her walls clamping around his dick like a vice, leaving the pleasure took over him. Thrusting one more time, he plunged deep into her pussy, filling her   
with his heavy cum.  
Kissing her forehead tenderly, he took her his in arms, watching her dozed off. He was pretty sure she would get pregnant quickly if she continued to be so lustful with him. Nothing would bring him more joy then to finally have an heir after all.

"Sleep well, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for taking the time to read that.


End file.
